Frecklewish (SkC)
, Kittypet |pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kittypet: Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl=Freckle Frecklepaw Frecklepaw Frecklewish |familyt = |familyl=None known |mentor=Ebonyclaw, Echosong |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Frecklewish is a leggy, mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Frecklepaw is an apprentice of SkyClan, one of the daylight warriors, meaning she serves her Clan during the day, and goes home to her kittypet life at night. Her mentor is her fellow daylight-warrior, Ebonyclaw. :Frecklepaw is first mentioned when Ebonyclaw tells Leafstar that she, Billystorm, and his apprentice, Snookpaw, had waited for Frecklepaw and Harveymoon, but their Twolegs hadn't let them out of their nest, causing them to miss Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire's warrior ceremony. :Leafstar sees Frecklepaw with Ebonyclaw, watching from the mouth of the cave they had been cleaning out, as Harveymoon argues with the Clan deputy, Sharpclaw. After Leafstar sentences Harveymoon and Macgyver to exile for a moon, Frecklepaw agrees with Ebonyclaw when she said it was Macgyver and Harveymoon's own faults, although the young apprentice is frightened by speaking directly to her Clan leader. Leafstar touches her nose to Frecklepaw's ear thankfully. :During a training session, Frecklepaw suggests an idea for them to send one cat running toward the tree to claim it, and the others could get in the way when the other group tried to stop them. Before Sharpclaw can comment, Ebonyclaw praises her for thinking of that. When the initiate the exercise, Frecklepaw helps Ebonyclaw fight Petalnose, who seems as if she isn't sure which of the two to attack first. Billystorm comes up from behind, and knocks Frecklepaw out of the way. In the second bout, Sharpclaw passes his feather to Frecklepaw so he could attack Billystorm. As they are leaving to return to camp, Ebonyclaw tells Frecklepaw that she was a strong part of their team, to which Frecklepaw replies that it had been fun. She shyly asks Sharpclaw if they could have another practice battle like that sometime, and he says they would, as it was the best way to keep their skills sharp. Leafstar is pleased by the warmth in Sharpclaw's voice, because he has always shown disdain for the daylight-warriors. :Frecklepaw is later seen going out on patrol with Ebonyclaw, Billystorm, and Snookpaw. She is excited when she is assigned to a border patrol, saying she had never reset the markers before. Snookpaw fiercely adds that rogue cats and foxes had better watch out for them. Amused, Leafstar hopes that Frecklepaw and Snookpaw would decide to stay with the Clan, as they would make good warriors. :When Leafstar smells rats, Frecklepaw sees how frightened she was, and asks what was wrong, alarmed. Shorty smells the air, and asks if SkyClan ate rats. In awe, Frecklepaw mentions the rats as heard in stories. When Leafstar begins to tell Cora about how the Clans had fought with a pack of rats, Frecklepaw interrupts, repeating what Cherrytail had told her, about how there were countless rats who wanted to kill all the cats and reclaim the gorge. Leafstar stops her, thinking that if the rats really were back, they didn't need an apprentice frightening the other warriors. :Frecklepaw helps Mintpaw and Snookpaw drag brambles up the side of the gorge, past the Rockpile, to help Stick build a waste pile in the middle of the training area, to help them figure out how to attack the rats. Leafstar lets the apprentices lead her to the pile. When they get there, Sharpclaw praises the apprentices for the brambles they brought. He tells them to ball up some bracken to about the size of rats, and Frecklepaw sets to work with Snookpaw and Mintpaw. :After the Clan fights the rats, Frecklepaw sees Waspwhisker lying on the ground, still, with his eyes shut, and fearfully asks of he had been killed. Frecklepaw sees that the gash on Leafstar's flank needs marigold, and goes to fetch it from Echosong's den. She is able to chew it up and properly apply it to the wound, though she tells Leafstar to have Echosong make sure she had put it on correctly. Leafstar tells her it felt better already. Eyes shining with pride, Frecklepaw admits that she liked to watch Echosong work. Leafstar tells her to go see, then, if the medicine cat needed any help treating injured cats, and Frecklepaw bounds off. She helps Echosong put cobwebs onto Rockshade's ear, and is told to treat Cherrytail next. :Frecklepaw tells Leafstar that she had promised to help Echosong before she went out training, and Leafstar is surprised that Frecklepaw seemed to prefer helping Echosong to training. When Echosong gives Frecklepaw some jobs to do, Leafstar asks if she really trusted Frecklepaw to do those things on her own. Echosong assures her that Frecklepaw knew what she was doing. Frecklepaw pokes her head out of the den, and tells Echosong that they were low on tansy; she offers to find some while she was out training. After thanking her, Echosong then says that she was looking for an apprentice, but Leafstar worries that Frecklepaw couldn't have a proper connection with StarClan because she was still a kittypet. Leafstar asks if there had been any sign from StarClan about Frecklepaw, to which Echosong replies that she didn't need a sign when Frecklepaw was so perfect for the job. Leafstar, still doubtful, says she'd think about it. Echosong is irritated with Leafstar after that, and is told to send Frecklepaw out training with Ebonyclaw as soon as possible. :Frecklepaw later attends a Gathering, along with her fellow apprentices. While Leafstar is speaking, she praises Frecklepaw in front of the Clan for helping Echosong so faithfully. She wishes StarClan would send her a sign saying whether or not Frecklepaw could be a medicine cat. :Sharpclaw and Echosong argue after the Gathering about whether or not Frecklepaw could become a medicine cat. Sharpclaw says it was impossible, because Frecklepaw was a kittypet, but Echosong counters that she was a SkyClan cat with a talent for healing and was a fast learner. She says if she didn't train an apprentice, the Clan would be without a medicine cat if she was killed. Sharpclaw tells her there were other possibilities, and Echosong snaps for him to name one. Leafstar breaks them up, and points out Frecklepaw might decide to live permanently in the gorge. Until then, they decide to wait and see what happened. :Frecklepaw is seen casting a longing look at the medicine den when Ebonyclaw takes her out for training. Frecklepaw gets into an argument with Ebonyclaw because she missed a whole training session when she stayed in the gorge to help treat Rabbitkit's bellyache. Ebonyclaw says that Echosong wasn't Frecklepaw's mentor, and the apprentice retorts that she wished she was. Leafstar orders Frecklepaw to apologize, and tells her she must check with Ebonyclaw before she helped Echosong from now on. Shortly afterward, Echosong says that she thought Ebonyclaw had been to hard on Frecklepaw, because she hadn't been doing anything really wrong. Leafstar says that Frecklepaw was supposed to be a warrior, but Echosong coldly says she thought Frecklepaw was supposed to be a member of SkyClan. :Frecklepaw is seen with Cora, Shorty, and Echosong; when Sharpclaw asks where Snookpaw was. Sharpclaw is asked a little bit later if she could check the elders bedding. Ebonyclaw growls that it wasn't fair to make Frecklepaw do that by herself. Frecklepaw says she doesn't mind, and gets to work. :Frecklepaw is seen being sent out on patrol and out training several times, and Leafstar and Echosong continue to debate about whether or not Frecklepaw should be a medicine cat. Once, Frecklepaw complains that she wanted to stay and help Echosong, after the medicine cat asked for her help, and Ebonyclaw retorts that Frecklepaw was her apprentice, not Echosong's, and needed to do her warrior training. On that same patrol, Frecklepaw misses a pigeon, but catches another. :Frecklepaw later finds the Twoleg kit's backpack, and explains Twolegs used it to carry things in. Leafstar compares it to a large leaf wrap. Frecklepaw identifies a hanky and a hair band, though she's at a loss as to what a green thing with a bell inside was. :While out on patrol, Frecklepaw identifies a bee's nest, and says honey was good for all sorts of things, including binding poultices. Ebonyclaw only rolls her eyes resignedly, seeming to have accepted Frecklepaw's passion to be a medicine at. Frecklepaw begins to climb toward the hive, but the branch breaks beneath her, and she falls to the ground. The bees swarm out, forcing the patrol to flee. They're forced to go underwater to escape the bees, and once they fly off, Echosong has Frecklepaw help her treat bee stings with blackberry leaves. Leafstar says that the bees were a sign, and Echosong worries it meant that Frecklepaw shouldn't be a medicine cat. Shortly afterward, though, Echosong interprets the sign differently, to mean that if they didn't act, trouble would come to them, and would devastate the Clan unless they fought a battle before it reached their camp. :After the battle with the rogues, Leafstar is walking with Sharpclaw. She explains to him that he had to accept the daylight-warriors because they were Clanmates as much as any of the full warriors, and had equal roles to play in keeping the Clan strong. After a pause, Leafstar adds that Frecklepaw would be apprenticed to Echosong, just as she wished. :In the manga, Frecklepaw is seen as a full medicine cat, now called Frecklewish, still living in Twolegplace. When SkyClan attacks the dogs, Frecklewish gets to them as fast as she could, and is asked to check on Leafstar's injured leg. She sees that there were no broken bones or scrapes, and it was just a bad bruise. She tells Leafstar that she would be sore, but not badly hurt. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc After the Flood'' :Frecklewish doesn't personally appear, but when Leafstar is trying to give Sol something to do after his idea of using ivy to line nests with was shot down, she asks him to help clear out the streams. Sol says that he was going to find new herbs for Echosong, but Leafstar tells him gathering herbs should be left up to cats who had worked with Frecklewish and Echosong before, as a cat who didn't know better might pick something dangerous. Trivia *She has been shown as white with black spots. Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 11 (manga) Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Daylight Warrior Category:Females